COUNTERPARTSHIPPING SMUT
by theonlydyourgettingisaduel
Summary: A Collaborative One shot (RP) between me and my freind yugo.


HEllo its me! This isnt nessasarly a FANfiction or a One shot persay,

It is actually the results of an RP that happend between me and a user on tumblr (and my freind with the nickname yugo.) I have a Yuya sakaki Rp blog seprate from my main blog, its called Entermate-beserk-tomato. and my freind NOt-a-fusion has a side blog that is a yuto Rp blog known as RebellionXyzyuto ...The reason i am posting this here is because Eventually I will be Doing a doujinshi (comic version of it,) and me and three freinds are going to be doing various comics and making a BUyable doujinshi to sell... SO basicly this is the written version! :D This is the story I chose to do, my freinds are plannning on doing diffrent ones to add in. So stay tuned.

I know this rp is a mess right now, but I am going to leave it as is because this is EXACTLY how the Rp was written when we did this. so enjoy it for what it is. *V*

I will be writing more on forced fusion later this week., Im so excited.

* * *

(rebellionxyzyuto ) anonymous asked:

"Dude, are you drawing porn?"

entermate-beserk-tomato (me) answered:

Yuya quickly went to cover his sketch book and he blushed.

"N...No its...uh..." yuya looked down embarressed.

(rebelllionxyzyuto) "Don't lie" yuto says, looking over at the book, his cheeks tinting pink, "I...is that...what are they doing?"

(Entermate-beserk-tomato) "No I just havent drawn clothes yet...! Its nothing!" Yuya hid the book again

yuya felt so embarressed, the drawing was a picture of yuto and him but yuya didnt want to tell yuto that, He tryed to hide the fact that he was gay for the longest time and of all people the one he liked the most was the one to see his drawing.

(rebellionxyzyuto) "Yuya... Was that... Me... And you?" He asks slowly, still trying to register why he had just seen, "having... Sex?"

(entermate-beserk-tomato)

"..."

Yuya couldnt take it anymore, he was so ashamed of himself he wanted to hide

He put his goggles over his head and as about to head out of the room crying.

(rebellionxyzyuto)"Yuya! Get back here" he sighs, chasing Yuya, picking him up and carrying him over his shoulder, throwing him onto the bed, yuto leaning over top of him.

(entermate-beserk-tomato)"Whoa HEY! let me-WAAAAAA~!?" yuya looked up through his googles filled with his tears. He was face to face with yuto and he turned red .

"W..what are you?" yuya asked. He could not look yuto in the face he felt so ashamed.

(rebelllionxyzyuto) "Why don't we do what's on your picture?" He asks with a smirk, lifting up yuyas goggles and turning his head to look at him, before gently kissing him.

(Entermate-beserk-tomato)IT all happend so fast yuya could barley register what was going on, the whole time yuya had been so afraid, in constant fear of his emotions, and the next thing he knew yuto was kissing him, His emotions swelled up. Was he dreaming? He had to confirm it. He came to waking life by opening his eyes and sure enough he was awke this whole time.

"MMMHPH!" yuya's face was red as his hair.

"...y...Yuto?"

(rebelllionxyzyuto) "Yes Yuya?" He asks in a confused tone, wrapping an arm around yuyas waist and pulling him closer to him.

(Entermate-beserk-tomato)"Yo...You ki-kissed m-AH!" He gasped mid sentance realising he could feel something poking his leg...was it exaclty what he thought it was?

Yuya hesitantly reached down to feel what it was. he pulled his hand away quickly when he realised it was exacly that.

"Oh my god!" yuya blushed.

(rebelllionxyzyuto) "W-what's wrong?" He asks him nervously, before he feels something also poking against his thigh, coming from Yuya. he chuckles lightly moving his hand and stroking it, "didn't you want me to kiss you?"

(Entermate-beserk-tomato)Yuya was so happy, he didn't know what to say, he couldn't express it in words, he stuttered in order to find the right words before finally blurring out "of course I want you to kiss me" without thinking before realising what he said and embarrassed... He quietly muttered "dont stop... Keep going please," under his breath holding tutor hand down where he was stroaking telling him please do more.

(rebelllionxyzyuto) Yuto places his lips on yuyas again, "yes master" he replies in a teasing tone, removing his hand from the object as starts unbuckling yuyas belt, and then slipping his hands down yuyas boxers, gripping it softly with a smirk.

(Entermate-beserk-tomato)As the uke, Yuya never thought in 10000 years he would ever had any one call him master,

For that matter Yuya, who went all these years secretly crushing on yuto, pretending to be straight thought he would never see the day where this would happen,

Yuya 's first thought when he saw the picture was "Its all over for me. he would hate me." but instead yuto welcomed him with open arms and suddenly the whole world changed.

DId yuto do this all for him so he would not be upset? or...did he always like him back? So many questions ran through his head, But for once in his life he felt like time was frozen, and he didnt want it to end, He wanted it to last forever,

Yuya gasped in reaction to the soft feel of yuto's touch, as he gathered his courage to stick his own tounge in yuto's mouth. It tasted sweet,

of course he got embarrressed afterwards.

(rebelllionxyzyuto) "Don't be sorry Yuya, after all, 'the fun has just begun' right" he asks with a smirk, sticking his tongue into yuyas mouth shortly afterward in return, his hand that was hidden in yuyas boxers was moving slowly.

(Entermate-beserk-tomato)Yuya winced in plesure as he began to suck on the end of yuto's tounge embarressed but still happy, He gasped as yuto began to rub softly.

"AAA" ...

(rebelllionxyzyuto) Yuto then slowly starts undressing Yuya, removing his hand and removing yuyas shirt, then slowly starts kissing up and down his chest.

(Entermate-beserk-tomato)the tomato boy's let out a tiny squeaking noise from his mouth. THe feel of yuto's tounge was warm against his chest,

Yuya was embarressed to say it out loud but it felt good.

(rebelllionxyzyuto) Gently yuto caresses yuyas cheek to let him know he will be gentle, as he then starts kissing his lips again, "are you ready?" He ask him.

(Entermate-beserk-tomato)Yuya prepared himself as he spread his legs open.

"I,-I Am now. I saved myself for this moment because i love you." Yuya smiled softly.

"Please be gentle, Im a virgin...but i trust you. Im yours." yuya smiled wiping away his tears he once shed.

The tomato boy embarressed but happy lay himself in a downward position exposing his naked body,

(rebelllionxyzyuto) Yuto finished removing the last articles of yuyas clothing, removing his own trouser and boxers before gently kissing Yuya, "I will Yuya, I saved myself for you too" he tells him with a smile.

(Entermate-beserk-tomato)"Y-You as well?" So then-?" Yuya began.

(rebelllionxyzyuto) "That's right, this will be my first too" he tells him, slowly positioning himself at yuyas entrance, taking a deep breath before entering him.

(Entermate-beserk-tomato)Yuya felt the rush of yuto deep inside him come at him all at once, as let out a yelp. He wasnt going to lie , it was rather painful but it was a good pain, Yuya blushed hard, THe one he loved the most was finally within him, his heart beat raced fast, What his freinds would think if they knew he was gay didnt matter right now to him, he could worry about that later, because he didnt want this moment to end,

to cope with the painful pleasure yuya bit down on the pillow next to him.

(rebelllionxyzyuto) Yuto's cheeks were a deep red, noticing yuyas pained expression, gently stroking yuyas hair, "are you okay? I can see it's painful" he frowns , trying to be gentle.

(Entermate-beserk-tomato)Yuya looks over at yuto with a smile

"I'm okay it just took me by surprise,. Keep going, I'm enjoying this" yuya said red as a tomato.

He held yuto hand to his chest to prove it

"see that it's my heart beat...I never felt this way about any one else before, I love you... So please keep going...," yuya said gathering all his courage to say it.

(rebelllionxyzyuto) "Okay, I'm going to start moving" he warns, stroking yuyas chest before grabbing onto yuyas hips, starting to thrust into him, releasing small moans with each thrust.

(Entermate-beserk-tomato)Yuya began to pant and moan, he grabbed on to the bed sheets and closed his eyes, with his free hand he grabbed onto his own genitals and began to rub on them as well softly,

"huh aaaaa.. "

(rebelllionxyzyuto) Yuto's face turns Into a light smile as he pants, moving one hand Around to yuyas genitals, assisting him in rubbing them as he thrusts harder and faster.

(Entermate-beserk-tomato)Yuya breathes become shorter and shorter, Panting and eventually he lets out a moan,

"AAA" he says ejaculating a small amount of semen onto the bed making a mess all over yuto's arm.

"Oops..." yuya said between breaths, turning red.

(rebelllionxyzyuto) Yuto chuckles lightly before moaning again, "I...it's okay... I think I'm close" he admits , a slight smile on his face as he continues thrusting into him.

(Entermate-beserk-tomato)Moaning once more, yuya pulls yuto's arm up twoards his mouth and inbetween breaths begins to lick the semen off his arm to help him clean up. it was also all over his bed and fingers. yuya would have to clean the sheets later...

feeling brave yuya suddenly Switched posttions on yuto while still having him inside pinning him to the bed, suddenly it was him on top.

"I...Let me help you" yuya said suddenly kissing yuto's chest and then going for his nipple and sucking on it gently.

Yuya embarressed asked.

"sorrrry does that feel good?" He wasnt a seme that was for sure but he wanted too try it. He wondered how it came so naturally to yuto. he wanted to make yuto feel good too.

(rebelllionxyzyuto) Yuto let's out a yelp as their positions are switched, moaning loudly as Yuya starts sucking on his nipple, arching his back, thrusting deeper into Yuya. "Y..yes... More... More Yuya" he begs, he's breathing becoming ragged and his moans getting continuously louder.

(Entermate-beserk-tomato)yuya began to lick around the nipple before biting down gently, of course it was rather difficult since his entrance was being trusted into, but he was enjoying himself so he contined,.. yuya the pulled his hand down yuto's entrance and began to finger yuto. while using his his free hand to contune playing with his nipple, and he reached his moth for a kiss on yutos lips sticking is tounge into yutos mouth and gently swishing.

"I love you"

(rebelllionxyzyuto) Yuto let's out a loud moan as Yuya begins to finger him, a small bit of drool falling down his chin as he felt his own entrance being stretched, arching his back further, "I...I love you too" he moans, moaning a final time before finally releasing, falling back onto the bed and breathing heavily, his cheeks a deep red.

(Entermate-beserk-tomato)Yuya also falls bac on the bed breathing heavily, after yuto relases within him His face deep red he smiles,

"So were a couple now? what are we gong to tell our freinds?" yuya blushed like crazy.

(rebelllionxyzyuto) Yuto's cheeks were a deep red, "just tell them whatever you want" he answers with a smile, before quickly flinching in realisation yuyas fingers were still stretching him, "y..Yuya" he moans, "c..could you..."

(Entermate-beserk-tomato)"Do you like that?" yuya asked continiing to finger him.

(rebelllionxyzyuto) "Y...Yuya" he cries out again, arching his back again in pleasure. Until the door opens. Yugo walks into his bedroom, unbeknownst of what is going on, rin by his side, as he planned to talk to her about something in private. Yugo turns on the lights, surprised and slightly angry at the sight infront of him, " what the fuck are you two doing?! And on my bed?!" He cries, rin standing next to him, blushing slightly and looking away.

(Entermate-beserk-tomato)Yuya Stood frozen like a deer in the headlights Looking around the room and realising that it was indeed yugos room... HE felt so embarressed.

"U...Uh...Uh...UH...i can explain...no...wait...actually i cant." yuya looked down. His secret was revealed. He was gay for yuto.

(rebelllionxyzyuto) "Geez yugo, why is it such a big deal?" He asks, still not realising it was yugos room.

"Because you are On my bed!" He cries, pointing at the bed sheets.

Yuto took a moment to look around, his eyes widening in fear, "you mean..this is.."

"My room!" Yugo points out , placing his head in his hands, "I mean, I wouldnt care if you were doing this, but it's on my bed!"

"Yugo calm down, it was a mistake" rin assures him, touching his arm.

"It was all my fault..." Yuto admits,wrapping his arm around Yuya" I wasn't thinking... Please don't be angry at Yuya..."

(Entermate-beserk-tomato)yuya hides under the covers embarressed, ...now yugo is angry at him,he wanted to cry.

"im sorry ...please dont hate me, i didnt think anyone would find out i was..gay and we didnt know it was your room.." he said crying in yutos arms.

(rebelllionxyzyuto) Yugos eyes soften, "I don't hate you Yuya..." He sighs, "as i said, it makes no difference whether you are gay or not, it doesn't change anything" he tells him. Rin nudges yugo.

"And I'm sorry for shouting" he pouts.

"If it makes you feel better , you can use my room for whatever you were going to do" yuto suggests, hugging Yuya and wiping away his tears.

(Entermate-beserk-tomato)Yuya Smiles.

"Im just so happy, thank you for understanding!" Yuya lights up and blushes. He was still majorly embarressed but He was glad yugo accepted him.

"THANK YOU"

(rebelllionxyzyuto) "For what?" Yugo asks confused.

Rin just smiles and whispers to yugo what he had meant.

"Ohhhhhhhh" he nods, "it's fine" he responds with a smile.

"Maybe we should give them some privacy " rin suggests, taking yugos arm and leading him out.

"He took it a lot better than I thought" yuto says, cuddling up to Yuya.

(Entermate-beserk-tomato) Yuya kisses yuto On the cheek.

"Thank you for loving me...thank you."

[STORY ARC COUNTERPARTSHIPPING happy end. Stay tuned for the next collab story arc featuring yugo and RIn]


End file.
